Proper is to Piracy as Love is to Hate
by bL00dSuCknQT
Summary: SAME AS PITPAHITL, CHANGED INTO 1ST PERSON. JackOC (you can think of her as yourself). A 21 year old niece of Barbossa discovers his death. What happens when she goes to Port Royal and finds someone who wants her dead, too? What about Jack?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Hey all! Ok, I got this story back, but I've changed it a lot thanks to this DEAR website of ours. I hope you all still like it just as much as the original! Just imagine yourself as Alexandra, that always works, right? Again, I apologize for changing it, but I have no choice.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Jackie-poo, never have, never will..... -sobs- And I own nothing that seems familiar to you!

**Chapter One: He Died? Oh well...**

"Alexandra! Come down at once!"

"Yes, mother!" I shout back to Mother. Marking my spot, I set the book I was reading down, then rush down the stairs. I find her sitting at the dinning table, the almost full moon shining through our windows and onto the table. "What was it that you wanted, mother?"

She hands me a piece of parchment, emotionless. I look at her strangely, but read the parchment to myself:

"Dear Lily Taylor-Barbossa,

Your brother, Michael Barbossa, has been found dead. After many years of piracy, he has managed to gather quite a load of riches. It is now been passed to you, but we suggest you give it up to those who really need it. We believe he should not have engaged into piracy, but we send our sympathy to you because blood is much thicker than decisions. We hope you choose what to do wisely.

Our sympathies..."

The list went on about the "important" people of Port Lofty. I shake my head. "Oh please, 'suggest you give it up to those who really need it'? Honestly, who do they think we are?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Mother stifles a sob.

"Oh, goodness, mother," I say, exasperated, "I know he was your brother, but seriously, he was always up to no good! He never spoke to us ever since he went off to become a pirate! He wasn't even at your wedding, for Christ sake!"

"I know, but he was still my brother," she replies sadly. "Please excuse me. Once father comes home, tell him about it. Dinner is already cooked, it's on the stove. I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Alright, Mother," I sigh. "Good night."

She only nods, then goes upstairs slowly. I roll my eyes, but shrug. 'Who cares, anyway? Yes, it's a sad thought that someone related to me has left this world, but it seemed like he was never related to you in the first place.' I begin to set the dishes for only my father and myself, when I hear the door slam.

"I'm home!" shouts the voice of my beloved father.

"Hello, Father," I say as he steps into the dining room.

"Where's Mother?" he asks.

"She decided to take an easy, she _has _had a very trying day," I reply, now setting out the silverware.

"Really now? And why is that?" he asked, taking a seat.

I place the parchment I read not very long ago in front of him. "Read it."

I go into the kitchen, grab the chicken and salad, then go back into the dining room. I place the food on the table, then go back into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine. I also go into the cupboard, grab a glass, a cup, and water for myself. I go back into the dining room yet again, then see my father's crestfallen face.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Father. I've never even met the man, and neither have you! I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about!" I cry, incredibly annoyed, placing the wine and the glass in front of the man.

He sighs, then just says nothing, going straight into his meal. I shrug again, then begin to eat also. After about fifteen minutes, I finish dinner, then leave the table, for it is Father's turn to take care of the dishes (since we're a middle class family. Not too rich, not too poor, however, we have no servants).

I go on up to my restroom, taking a quick bath. When I've finished, I stepped into my night wear. I think to myself, 'If I didn't know any better, I would think that we're leaving tomorrow to bury my dear uncle.' I go back into my room, pick up the book I had set down, then lie in my bed, under my blankets and begin to read, trying to get my mind off everything.

_The Next Day_

I feel the sun's rays shine brightly on my face this "lovely" morning. I groan, trying to hide under my sheets and attempting to fall asleep again. After about ten minutes, I give up. I hate sunshine, Hell, I hate daytime! I sigh, then swing my long legs off the bed and into my slippers. I stretch, yawn yet again, then make my way to the mirror, my eyes still adjusting to everything. I stand in front of my beloved mirror; and seeing my horrendous hair, I quickly comb in out. I hear a knock on the door, then say loudly, "Yes?"

Mother comes in, holding a beautiful black gown. "Wear this. Wear it until we reach Port Royal."

I sigh, "Why Port Royal? And why must I wear this? It's lovely, Mother, but I couldn't possibly wear this for a month's voyage."

"It is to show that you have at least the slightest bit of emotion in your heart, Alexandra. All I ask is a month, nothing more," she states simply. "Now put it on, quickly. We will be leaving for the ship in a few hours."

She hands the gown to me with, lo and behold, a corset. "Oh, bloody hell, mother. A corset?!" I shrill. "These things could strangle you alive, I'm telling you!"

"Rubbish! And don't speak such phrases! Now go and make yourself decent enough so I can help you put it on," Mother snaps.

I grunt in a very unladylike fashion, but hide behind my screens, slip off your night gown, then struggle through my bodice. After it fits over my body, I wince, "Alright, I'm ready."

Mother comes around, then puts the corset around my body. I hold my breath, then feel her professional fingers slowly tightening it more and more. After what seemed to be hours, I finally hear her say, "Done. Now put on the dress and meet us out the door in a little bit. Bring what you will, but we should be back home in three months at the most." She leaves my room, slowly closing the door behind her.

'Goodness, she's much colder than usual. Probably because of _dear_ Uncle Michael,' I think to myself as I begin to put on the lovely gown over my shrunken stomach.

_Half an hour later_

I look at myself once more, satisfied. I can barely breathe, but I think I don't look all that bad in black. I study my too-small waist one last time, then grab my things and run downstairs. Once I get outside, I see that my parents also dressed in black (surprise, surprise) with a coach in front of them. They turned around and said, "Get in," while grabbing my things. I obediently climb in, sit down and wait to be taken away.

_On the ship..._

I'm sailing away, watching my beloved Port Lofty shrink into the distance. I look away from my window and stare at my trunk, the name "Alexandra Bethany Taylor" forever carved into it. I lay in my not-very-comfortable-but-temporary bed, thinking to myself, 'Oh god, this "adventure" will be absolutely BORING.'

_Elsewhere..._

"Wher' we be off ter, Jack?" says Gibbs.

"We'r goin' visitin'!" says Jack. "I believe an ol' friend of ours is gonna be quite surprised when he sees us at his weddin', eh?"

Gibbs grins. "Aye, sir."

**A/N: Alright, changed it and checked it over to make sure I got it all right. Thanx to all my readers from before, and I hope you guys still like it! Please review and I'll get the new chapter up as I can! Love you all!**


	2. Port Royal, Oh Joy

A/N: Heya, peeps! Ok, changed this one, too. Hopefully you guys still like the story! Thanks for all the reviews before (in PitPaHitL). Like I said, it's the same, I just made a few changes so it would satisfy the rules to this site... furrows eyebrows...grrrr.....

Disclaimer: Don't own none but the plot.

**Chapter Two: Port Royal...Oh Joy**

I walk onto the dock, yawning your way there. I'm very relieved, considering I sailed a 23 day trip to this...Port Royal, with nothing to do but to accompany my parents and belongings. I hear shouts of sailors, rushing of soldiers, and common people walking and talking amongst themselves. You look even more closely at your surroundings and find that it's very similar to Port Lofty.

'The weather is very much the same,' I discover, 'and so are the common people. Dressed similarly, spoken like us; if I didn't know any better, I'd think I was home!' I turn around, finding my parents coming down after me, both looking rather gloomy. I sigh, berating myself for being so selfish and rude to them before we all left.

"Hello, Alexandra," my parents say in unison.

"Good morning, Mother, Father," I nod. "Where shall be we off to today?"

"Well, the Governor was kind enough to take Michael's body, so we shall have a discussion with him. You will get to spend some time with his daughter, Elizabeth."

"Alright, then," I reply, looking out at the horizon, wishing I could be sailing out there... wishing I could be free.

_At the Governor's household_

"May I help you?" asks the butler.

"Yes, we are here to see the governor," replies Father. "Could you please tell him that the Taylor family has arrived?"

"Yes, sir," says the butler, opening the door wider. "Come in, come in."

Father lets Mother in first, and then he steps in. I roll my eyes, stepping in last, not appreciating the respect I had at the moment. I look around the place, admiring the artwork and structure of the building. 'I must say, we aren't entirely matching this colorful home,' I think to myself, looking down at the dress I've have been wearing for almost a month.

"Ah! Hello there!"

I hear a booming voice, then see a friendly looking man come down the staircase.

"Hello, Governor," says Father respectfully, bowing. The governor bows back, then Father says, "This is my wife, Lily." She curtsies, and the governor takes ahold of her hand, kissing it gently. Then Father points to me. "And this is my daughter, Alexandra."

I also curtsy, and the man bows before me. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," I say politely.

"The pleasure is all mine!" he says quite brightly. "My daughter Elizabeth is upstairs, preparing for her wedding."

"Wedding?" I repeat.

"Yes. Of course, it is not today, it takes place next week. I am sure she would love to have some advice from one her age for marriage arrangements! You are invited if you wish to attend," he says, smiling at me.

I look at my parents for approval. Mother smiles sadly, "I guess it would be alright. What do you think, Thomas?"

Father nods in agreement. I smile at the threesome, then say, "I guess I shall meet the bride then?" The governor nods, then I slowly step up the stairs. I find a maid coming down, and ask her, "Where is Miss Elizabeth's room?" She gives me the directions; I thank her, then go on my way.

_Elizabeth's POV_

I look in the mirror again, still not able to believe what will happen in a week or so. I hear the rustling of the maids coming in and out of my room, bringing items in and out. I just can't wait to be with Will... and I hear that Jack will be coming! Even though I could never trust that man with my life, I still think I have a little faith in him. Maybe that will grow...

I hear a soft knock on the door. Furrowing my eyebrows, I open the door, and there stands a woman who looks about my age. She is a bit shorter than me, but she is indeed _very _lovely. She's dressed in a black dress, and I know who she is right away.

"So, you must be Alexandra," I say, giving her a welcoming smile.

_My POV_

I smile back. "Yes, that's me."

She opens the door wider, "Please do come in, make yourself comfortable."

I look at her room and find it to be very interesting. It's quite messy, but probably because of all the wedding things that needed to be done. Flowers thrown all over the floor, books about weddings also all over the place, she closes the door behind you and says, "I'm sorry for your loss, Alexandra."

I laugh, looking out her window, "You were there to encounter his death. It's quite alright, he wasn't that wonderful of a man anyhow." I turn to look at her, smiling. "I've heard that you are engaged, congratulations."

She grins back. "Thank you."

"Have you picked out a wedding dress yet?"

"Actually, I have not because of all the preparations needed to be done. I wanted the dress to be done last."

"Well, when do you plan to pick out the dress?"

"Sometime soon, perhaps tomorrow."

"The funeral is tomorrow," I say, looking down and acting depressed.

Elizabeth grabs my hand soothingly. "Even though he wanted to kill Will, I'm still very sorry for your loss, Alexandra."

"It's fine, Elizabeth, don't worry about it. Be glad about the fact that you're getting married soon."

"I am," she smiles.

"Do you think it would be alright if I helped you pick out a dress sometime after the funeral?"

"Of course! I love having people my age helping me out with these kind of things. However, I don't want you getting into any trouble, so maybe you should ask your parents if it's alright."

"Yes, I guess I should..." I say, quite annoyed at the fact I still had to ask permission from my parents. It makes me feel as if I'm still 10. "Maybe later. So tell me, what is the man of your dreams like?"

"Well," she giggles, "It's quite a long story..."

"Do tell, I have plenty of time," I grin, glad that we're not talking about my deceased uncle.

"It all began with Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony..."

_A couple hours later_

"A few years after our 'adventure', he finally proposed," she finished dreamily.

"Wow... That sounds like so much fun," I finally comment. "I would love an adventure like that..."

"I must say, that wasn't exactly the way I planned to tell Will how I felt about him, in front of Norrington's sword and all those guns."

I laugh, "I'm sure."

She looks at me, and a look crosses her face as if the world's most brilliant idea crossed her very brain. "You _must_ meet Will! He would be so delighted to meet you!" She immediately grabs my hand and drags me out of the mansion.

_At the Blacksmith shop... Will's POV_

As I sharpen one of my newest creations, I hear a beating at the door. Wiping the sweat off my forehead and placing my hammer on a nearby table, I walk up to the door and open wide. My eyes widen at the sight of the person standing in front of me. 'Mothers' Love!'

"Jack!" I cry, hugging the old man.

"Good to see ye, young man," he chuckles, letting me go. "How's Elizabeth, how're you?"

"She's doing just fine, as am I," I say, letting him in. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"Nothing you have to offer," he grins, "unless you happen to have rum."

"Actually, that I do," I reply, going into the storage room, rummaging for the rum. "Where's your crew?"

"They all be findin a pub," he says tiredly, "They've had a long trip."

I find the 5 bottles of rum near the bottom of the pile of junk. "I don't think I'll be needing to put them back, considering the man waiting to drink it all would be Jack... I wonder if this is a good idea..."

I hear another knock on the door, then Jack hollers, "I'll get it!"

_Your POV _

As Elizabeth knocks on the door, I hear someone yell, "I'll get it!" Watching the doorknob turn, I look up at the man who appeared from the door, and saw him stand there in shock. I stare at the older man and have no doubt that he's a pirate. _A pirate?! _I'm about to scream in terror when Elizabeth spits, "Jack?!"

"Well, nice to see ye again, luv." His shocked expression turns into a smirk. "Miss me?"

She glowers at him, then stalks past him. I just stand there, wide eyed at this pirate named... 'Wait...Jack?' I think. 'Isn't he the one she's mentioned in her adventure?' I look at this pirate more carefully when I realize he is speaking to me.

"'Ello there, luv, I don't believe we met," he beams, holding his hand out. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

I take his warm, calloused hand, and he brings mine to his lips. "Alexandra Taylor," I manage to respond weakly.

He grins again, still not letting go of my hand. "Comeon in, milady! I'll bet ye be wanting to meet young Will!" He pulls me into this place filled with... _swords_. I look around the room, amazed at the number of swords there are in here. It's also quite filthy, but I don't really care at the moment. I've always wanted to use a sword, but never got the chance to since I was born a lady.

"Alexandra?" I hear Elizabeth call. I find her standing next to the very nice-looking man who I presume would be Will. I smile at the hand-in-hand couple, and Elizabeth says to me, "This is Will," pointing to the man next to her. "Will? This is Alexandra Taylor. She just came from Port Lofty to bury her uncle."

Will comes up to me and smiles sadly, placing his hand under mine and lifting it to meet his lips. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

I laugh and say, "You have no idea how _sick_ I am of those words." I turn to Elizabeth and say, "Did you tell Will who my uncle is?" She shakes her head like a rabid dog, then I turn to Will and say, "He's known as Captain Barbossa." I hear him and Jack gasp audibly. Will looks into my eyes as if trying to find if there is any evil in me. I look back and state, "He was the outcast of the family. He was born proper, but he sailed away on a pirate ship, never to return." Will smiles sadly again, nodding in understanding and goes back to Elizabeth.

"Well, Jack," Elizabeth says, "It was nice seeing you again."

Jack nods, tipping his hat.

"You'll be coming to our wedding, I suppose?" she asks, seemingly scared of the answer.

"Yes, darling, he will be coming," Will answers for the older man.

Jack's mouth is still open to answer her question, but Elizabeth interrupts, turning to me. "Alexandra, you wouldn't mind if Mr. Sparrow accompanied you back, would you? Will and I have some errands to run."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, luv."

I giggle at the older man and the annoyed look on his face, then shake my head. "Not at all, do have fun and come back home soon!"

The couple smile at me. "Thank you, Alexandra," says Will.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like this," says Elizabeth apologetically.

"Nothing to worry about; I have the Captain, don't I?" I raise my eyebrow, "But then again, that isn't the safest idea, now is it?"

All three of them laugh, then Will and Elizabeth step out, leaving me and Jack all alone. I finally am able to study this man up close. His tri-cornered hat covers his huge mane of black, braided hair. His hair contains a great many things I wasn't sure I wanted to know of. He interrupts my train of thought by saying, "So, we headed back then, luv?"

I reply, "Yes, you do know where we are returning, correct?."

He nods, then opens the door open for me. Walking through it, I thank him. "Look, I feel a lil bad abou' keepin' this ter meself, but you know how your uncle was shot?"

"Yes," I respond, looking at my feet as we both walk our way back, receiving stares from some. I'm not surprised; I'd stare at a young woman dressed in black walking with an older pirate. "And I know who it was who killed him." I then look up into his eyes, stopping in the middle of the path we were both walking along.

He stares into my eyes, his dark brown eyes captivating my own gaze. "Do ye now?" he whispers. He squints his eyes slightly, still staring at you, and says, "I'm sorry."

"You needn't apologize," I say gently. "If you didn't shoot him, Elizabeth may not be alive at the moment. You saved many lives, just as Will did. Don't apologize for saving innocent lives."

I start walking again, afraid I might've done something I could've regretted if I just stood there starring into his eyes. I knew this: even though he was quite a bit older than me, I felt something stir in my heart with just the thought of him. Something much stronger than when I was Leo all those years. My eyes begin to water at the thought of him, but I shake my head silently, refusing to think of the bastard.

We both walk in silence when we finally reach our destination. I am about to walk up to the mansion, but I turn to Jack. "Thank you," I say quietly, a small grin on my face.

He smiles back, takes my hand again, then brushes it against his soft lips. "Until we meet again, luv." He turns around, then makes his way back. I can't get the picture of him out of my head. The way he walks, his scent of slight rum and the salty sea, what he wears... I begin to feel myself get into a dreamy state as I walk back up to the mansion.

A/N: Alright, done with this one, too. Ok, PLEASE review! I still have to goal of getting at least 100 reviews for this story. Please help me! Alright, the next chapter will come soon enough, patience!! Love you guys!


End file.
